


Paranoia

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Kyle Broflovski, Background Relationships, Bisexual Stan Marsh, Bullying, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Gay Kyle Broflovski, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan And Kyle Are Dating.Kyle wants to keep it that way, whereas Stan wants to show there relationship off.However, how long can they keep it a secret?Especially when Kenny Finds them under the school bleachers?
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction,  
> Criticism is always welcome!  
> I hope you like it! :)

Soft, pale skin, decorated by the splash of dispirsed freckles that coated his shoulders, neck and soft, slightly pink cheeks, running along the frame of a curved bridged-small, soft tipped nose that contrasted beautifully with piercing Emerald green eyes half covered by orban, or, no, lighter than orban, Stan thought, ringletts that, over the years, had turned into a soft of fringe that framed the gingers face beautifully.

He and his long time SBF, had a recent upgrade in their relationship, realizing a few months ago that there feelings went past friendship. Stan and Kyle were now in a happy relationship, given they havn't been together long, only 6 months, but to them, it was the best 6 months they could've asked for. None of there friends actually know of there relationship, Kyle wanted to keep it that way, whereas Stan wanted to finally show off his new boyfriend to everyone, and let everyone know that Kyle Broflovski was no longer 'on the market' per say.

As fate would have it, neither of then had a choice or even dispute over the matter as there good friend Kenny McCormick- had had a great suspicion of the two for months now, and finally got all the proof he needed that one fateful gym class, one beautiful August...

.

 _."Stan..."_ Kyle murmured breathily into the heated kiss, the gingers hands gripping round the noirettes neck viciously. The noirettes hands lay delicately on the redhead slightly wider hips, digging his fingers into the bone that stuck out. The make out session got heated quickly, both boys gripping to each other like there lives depended on it, gentle and passionate kisses turned into desperate and needy ones, they were in school after all.

Kyle didn't know if it was the thrill that make it even more exciting to him, kissing Stan on its own was always exhilarating, but that chance of getting caught, red handed, with there supposed 'best friends' tounges down each other's throats made it that much more exciting to him. Hands wandered, and the air was getting thick and tense, they only had a few more minutes until someone would come looking for them, finding them under the bleachers of the school was not something either of them had in mind for finally coming out.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny walked around aimlessly for a while, whistling to himself. he didn't exactly consider gym a serious lesson, to him, no lesson was a serious one. Gym was just a good excuse for him to go smoke behind the bleachers, sometimes bumping into the goths, in all there edgy glory, smoking and spewing insults about how he was a "conformist" at first, but they came around after three or four dirty jokes.

That's what Kenny was known for after all, women or men, he'd do both. His ruffled dirty blonde hair being exposed to the beating down sun, looking the whole parka thing a while back. Kenny was probably the only one of them who didn't change all that much, he had fairly short, dirty blonde hair, that stopped just above his eyes, black studs in either ear, and deep, dark blue eyes that were piercing to look at. Also being the second tallest out of the four, standing at 5'11. The first being Stan who stood at 6'0, then Cartman, 5'8 and Finally, Kyle at 5'5.

Anyways, As Kennys mind wondered, dodging and weaving through the metal bars that surrounded him with little effort. He heard soft moans and ruff grunts coming from a blindspot, where the two bleachers connected at an angle, Kennys mind, of course, went into sporadic thought. 'I wonder who it is, Red and Token? Oh, oh! Or maybe Bebe and Clyde?' His mind filled with possibility, Kenny had hooked up with many, if not most of the girls in there grade, but the noises that came from the other side sounded foreign to him, he'd never heard them before which made it even more exhillurating for him.

Kenny hastily whipped round the corner, eyes wide and ready for the inevitable, however, what he saw, was not the inevitable at all, and his eyes widened, but not in mischeive or smugness. But in pure, and utter, shock. The noises being made from that of his life long bestfriends, known since kindergarten, both with there tounges down each other's throats and hands in questionable places.

Stans hands over kyles lower back; gripping tightly. Whereas, Kyle's was tightly gripping Stans soft strands of black hair in a vice-like grip, trying to get him inhumanly closer.

Before Kenny knew it he gasped, but not a low gasp, it was a loud one that he knew his bestfriends had probably heard, and if they didn't, they definitely heard what came next "S-Stan..? Kyle?" It was like cold, icey water was poured over the two, the way they detached from each other so quickly, the only evidence of there activity being the tossoled hair, slightly rumpled clothes and fierce blushes. Both of them wide eyed and pure horror and shame filled both of there tomato like faces

"Kenny..." Kyle started off hurriedly, an immense blush taken over the entirety of his place face.

"W-we can explain" Stan carried on cautiously, equally as red as his partner.

After the shock had partly warn off, Kenny just smirked and looked at the two smugly,

"Wow dudes, I really did not expect _this._ "


	2. Your Secret Is Safe With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny Asks Stan and Kyle personal questions and hey awnser, at the end they wonder if telling someone was a good idea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while, I'm still figuring out where I want to go with this story!  
> -  
> Also, should I add some bunny? Or  
> Leave it as Style?  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos!!❤
> 
> Short chapter ahead, sorry!

All 3 boys sat on the iron bars behind the bleachers, Stan and Kyle sitting next to each other, hands intertwined and fingers locked together. 

Kenny sat opposite them, smirking at the obvious nervousness, sure he was surprised, everyone made jokes about those two being gay for years, but actually seeing it? It was completely different.

"So," Kenny Began 

"How Long?" 

Kyle felt his cheeks heart up at the bold question, whereas Stan seemed unaffected, and careless, only gripping Kyle's hand in a sort of comfort like gesture, and it worked.  
"6 months." Stan explained bluntly, 

Once the initial shock and surprise wore off Stan was getting antsy, especially after Kenny inturrupted there make out session, only to stick around to ask numerous questions about there 'secret' relationship.  
Kenny seemed taken aback slightly,  
"6 months?! You managed to keep it a secret for that long? Impressive Marsh." 

Stan huffed out of annoyance, holding Kyle's hand harder, squeezing there fingers together tighter, Kyle recoperated the gesture making Stan crack a small smile 

"God you two are so cute!" Kenny laughed  
"How far have you gone?" 

A small silence followed that question, Kenny trying not to laugh at both the boys shocked and horrified expressions, Kyle's face was as red as his hair, pulling the ushanka over his eyes. As Stan looked off in the distance with an equally as red of face, finding the metal way more important and distracting than the question that had just been asked. 

Kyle opted to just let it out in the open, he sighed and looked at Kenny through thick lashes, "All the way." He stated, trying to be blunt but his voice fading towards the end. 

Kenny splutteted, and lost his cool calm composure for the second time that day, not expecting his friends to be so bold as to tell him about there bedroom lives. His composure only lost for a second though, taking out a cigarette and lighting it he smirked whilst looking at the small peice of paper and lighter in his hand, 

They talked about each other's personal lives a lot more, from: what happened, to when did it start, and more odd and personal questions that made Kyle's face feel like the surface of the sun and made Stan extremely uncomftable. After about 20 minutes Kenny sighed,

Looking back up at the boys who were still anxious looking he stated  
"Wow, I really didn't expect you guys to be so open."  
"But what I really want to know is whose t-"

Just as Kenny finished his sentence a ear peicering noise that eminated from a whistle far off from I've ether field sounded, signalling the boys to stand up, Stan hitting his head on the top with a curse, faintly hearing a mumbled  
'I just out this one too..." from Kenny and a completely silent Kyle at his side, face still burning of embrassment. 

Just as Kenny was about to head out from the bleachers he turnt around and softly smiled at the two  
"Don't worry guys," he started 

"Your secret is safe with me." 

And with that, he walked off back to gym, drubbing his cigarette out on the bottom of his boots and walking back out of sight. Kyle and Stan leaving not a minute later, both in silence and wondering if they had made the right choice by telling Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I was so anxious to get this chapter out I didn't proof read it or edit it! So if I made any mistakes please tell me :)


	3. I'm paranoid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's feeling paranoid, he texts Stan in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry thisbchapter isn't very good,  
> I wrote a better one but ended up deleting it by accident...  
> Thank you so much for the hits and kudos!😮❤

The rest if the day passed, and stretched out mercilessly- making the day seem longer and more boring than it actually was. The moment they hit class, Kyle's mind went into _'work mode'_ meaning he put his head down and did the work, no talking to anyone, only when the teacher said it was ok to do so, temporarily forgetting there small 'chat' with Kenny earlier in the day.

Stan on the other hand, didn't really care about anything the teacher was, or had to say. Opting instead for doodling in his notebook, biting his chapped lips nervously, thinking back to there convocation with Kenny and how if anyone found out, his football career would be ruined, no one would talk to him, People would judge him, and what would his parents think?! And Cartman would call him a fa- _stop_ , Stan thinks hastily, cutting his brain off from finishing the word that terrified him for all of 6 months. He pushed everything that had happened to the back of his mind and tired, atleast, to clear his head of the thoughts that had played his mind for a while now, deciding to pay attention this one lesson, he couldn't fail any more classes over this, or his parents would ground him definitely, less time to spend with Kyle, he thought with a sigh, ' _paying attention would be worth it_ ' he thought with a smile

\- - - - - - - - - -

As night fell over the small town in Colorado, and the stars shone brightly, bleeding light into the payne of glass that was placed beside Kyle's bed, illuminating his small figure, placed aloof and crooked on the like green sheets, darkened by the shadows of the night. His right arm placed over his face, he knew he had to get to bed, he had a test in the morning, but he just couldn't sleep, paranoia of the current situation keeping him wide awake. He glanced over at his flashing alarm clock and grumpily sighed

12:42

He wondered if Stan would be awake, worrying aboutbthw same thing as him, how long can they keep it a secret? Would Kenny tell? Will Cartman find out? How would everyone take it? Would they get beaten up? Kyle knew he could take on anyone who tired, his temper spiking up at just the thought, making him grit his teeth in anger of anyone trying to touch Stan.

Reaching over to his phone he unlocked it and went straight to the contact "StanTheMan" testing if his theory was correct or not.

Kyle💚: ( _12:47pm_ ) Stan, are you awake?

Kyle wanted for a rely for five minutes, when he received nothing he sighed and dropped his phone back onto his bedside table, not even a minute later his phone buzzed and he instantly picked it up, not caring if he seemed like a clingy girlfriend

StanTheMan: ( _12:52am_ ) Yh, what's wrong bb ;)

Kyle rolled his eyes at Stans terrible texting and terrible flirting,

Kyle💚: ( _12:53am_ ) I'm just thinking about Kenny.

StanTheMan: ( _12:53am_ ) Ouch I'm hurt ;(

Kyle💚: ( _12:53am_ ) I'm being serious Stan, what if he tells someone, or let's it slip, I mean, obviously Kenny wouldn't tell anyone butbhe has no filter! And then it spreads around school! I mean, id probably get kicked off the track team and you in the football-

StanTheMan: ( _12:55am_ ) _Kyle_ -

Kyle💚: ( _12:56am_ ) What if our parents find out?! Oh my god we'd be grounded, never allowed to see each other, what if our parents send us away? Oh my god Cartman aswell- Kyle felt his eyes burning as he tried to withhold tears, keeping then at bay as the reality of everything suddenly crashing down on him, hard.

StanTheMan: ( _12:59am_ ) Kyle, none if that will happen, Kenny would never let something this important slip, we've known him all our lives, since we were in diapers, your just paranoid, I promise everything will be fine!

Kyle looked surprised at the sudden change if tone text Stan had just sent, full words, no typos, no silly abbreviations, all serious, he smiled slightly at that, remembering how smart and serious Stan could actually be, when he wanted of course.

Kyle💚: ( _1:05am_ ) I hope you're right. I like this Stan. The other one texts like a 5 year old who got a hold of their mom's phone.

StanTheMan: ( _1:07am_ ) That hurts Kyle ;( I love u tho ;)

Kyle💚: ( _1:09am_ ) And he's back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havn't been very consistent with my updates, I've not been in a very good mental state at the moment, I hope you'll forgive me 🙂

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter should be out soon!


End file.
